blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Live Chat Fanfic
This is a fanfic written by Wavepaw, Iceflower, Eagleclaw, Owlwater, Breeze That Glides Through Summer/Winter, Stonestripe, Aspenflame, Flowerkit, and RaggedOak. It's about the live chat and includes Wavepaw's Live Chat Allegiances. It stars the cats of BlogClan. Who To Ask For What Iceflower '''is in charge of mentor/apprentice stuff and rank-changes for the allegiances. '''RaggedOak and Aspenflame '''are mainly in charge of the plot. '''Mistpaw '''is in charge of fursonas '''Owlwater '''is in charge of the wiki part. '''Flowerkit '''is in charge of everything BlogClan! '''Emberkit/fang '''is the official reader! '''Wavepaw '''is in charge of the allegiances (cause she made them), and pretty much overall. '''Stonestripe and Juniperpaw are editors. Tinyspots, Goldenpaw, and Iceflower '''are sketching fursonas (Willow & Breeze: it's just that I haven't found something for you to be in charge in, or you haven't asked. ~Wavey) (I AM NOT EDITING! I stink. I could write or something.) (Willow, is that you? We're all writing, do you want to do anything else?) BlogClan Cats In This Fanfic (just comment or notify Wavepaw, Aspenflame, Iceflower, Emberkit/fang, Owlwater, Peto, Stonestripe, Breeze That Glides Through Summer/Winter, or RaggedOak if you're on here and don't want to be, or if you want to be added.) '''Allegiances BlogClan Leader: Iceflower - Black she-cat with white underbelly, paws, tail-tip and green eyes. Apprentice, Poppypaw Deputy: Emberfang (Emberkit) - Silver tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes. Apprentice, Creampaw Medicine Cat: Owlwater - Yellow tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Wavepaw - Silver-and-white she-cat with green eyes and a long tail. Now, before we go on to the warriors, please notify Wavepaw or Iceflower if you want to switch your rank. Willowlight already did. Warriors: Flowerstream - Silvery grey she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Brightpaw Duskfawn - Dark amber spotted/Bengal she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Thistlepaw Eagleclaw - Black tom with blue eyes. Apprentice, Gingerpaw Rainwing - Grey she-cat with darker paws and tail-tip and blue eyes. Apprentice, Azulepaw Stonestripe - Grey she-cat with blue eyes and a striped face. Apprentice, Jaggedpaw ShiveringRose - Black she-cat with two white dots under her eye, blue eyes. Apprentice, Cypresspaw Willowlight (Willowkit) - Grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back, green eyes. Apprentice, Goldenpaw Redfeather - ? RaggedOak - Gold-ticked she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Geckopaw Shimmerfrost - ? Apprentice, Mistypaw Maplesky - Golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Fernpaw Poppyflower - ? Hobbitheart - Brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes and one white forepaw Apprentice, Crystalpaw Elkheart - ? Apprentice, Willowpaw Sky Where Jays Fly - Light grey and white she-cat with one blue eye, one amber. Apprentice, Mistpaw Applewood - Dark maroon tom with dark brown streaks and grey-black paws. Apprentice, Duskpaw (stealing my Dusky grrrrr you be a good mentor now. >:( kidding I'm sure you'll be great!!) Nightsong - ? Apprentice, Pebblepaw Dawnmist - Silvery grey tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice, Applepaw Rosefur - ? Apprentice, Wildpaw Foxshadow - Cream she-cat dappled with ginger, black and brown, black paws and ears, a white chest, and green eyes. Apprentice, Birchpaw Sundance - Pale ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes Apprentice, Winterpaw Emberdawn - ? Apprentice, Juniperpaw Tinyspots - Small tortoiseshell she-cat Vixenfang - ? Apprentice, Cloudpaw Jetclaw - Tan and black she-cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice, Meadowpaw Queens: Mama Aspen(flame) - Long-furred black, ginger and white she-cat with one blue eye and one green. (Aspen most definitely wants this because yes <3 cuties the lot of you) Apprentices: (let Wavepaw or Iceflower know if you have a mentor preference!) Wavepaw (medicine cat apprentice) Winterpaw - White tom with black blotches and dark green eyes. Birchpaw - Long-furred black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mistpaw - Mottled silver and black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Geckopaw - White and ginger tabby she-cat with blind green eyes. Applepaw (Appledapple) - Light reddish brown spotted tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes. Willowpaw - ? Mistypaw - Silver-grey she-cat with darker flecks and black paws and ears, blue-green eyes. Meadowpaw - Silver ash spotted she-cat with bright green eyes. Crystalpaw (Dovepaw?) - Blue-grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Duskpaw - Orange-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Brightpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Cypresspaw - Brown and white she-cat with hazel eyes. Azulepaw - ? Thistlepaw - ? Goldenpaw - Fluffy golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. Poppypaw - Brown and ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes. Wildpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes. Juniperpaw - Long-furred silver she-cat with a black ear and green eyes. Pebblepaw - Dark speckled pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Jaggedpaw - Black and white tom with jagged claws and hazel eyes. Cloudpaw - ? Creampaw - Cream coloured she-cat with white paws and dark brown eyes. Fernpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Gingerpaw - Ginger she-cat with frosty blue eyes. Kits: Flowerkit - White she-cat with one blue eye, one green. (like meeeeee XO same eyes because those eyes rock!!) Skykit - ? Dawnkit - Silver she-cat with lighter paws and light blue eyes. Squirrelkit - Ginger she-cat with white paws and creamy tail-tip. Mistykit - Flame coloured she-cat with green eyes. Hawkkit - ? Jewelkit - ? Gigglekit - Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Cats Outside the Clans Ev - a long legged, muscular, broad-shouldered golden tom with hazel eyes and a scar on his nose (later Stormdust) (Aspenflame's mate) Plot Tentative plot: about things that happened on the live chat, but made into interconnecting stories. It's going to start with a kit asking an older member (maybe Kat or Jayfrost) about live chat stories, but it doesn't say live chat stories, it's just various stories from BlogClan. Like Ragged's example: "One time Winter left and everybody was wondering where he was, and so in the fanfic, Winter could actually go missing. And there's GlitchClan and TypoClan." Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Collaboration Category:Live Chat